


Garden

by Milana16



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: (I forgot to put it in I can't believe myself)In the world where Mages are trained to serve country alongside its' Kings, Four Season Kingdoms formed a Mankai treaty, name coming from the name of summit convieniently set in energy point exactly where four borders connected.In the world where a child will be taken away from his family to become a Mage, loyality and friendship are rare privileges.He is glad he has both. Even if they cost him dearly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and unbetaed and just wouldn't leave my head and I'm sorry, but nobody's dying so that's fine, right?

He doesn't even remember how breathing without fighting for it is like anymore.

One moment he thought it was fine, the next a new wave would come. Dark blue and black, some scaled, some with fur so short it looked like spikes, red eyes, and with way too many fangs in their jaws.

 _"So unoriginal."_ Part of him thought, the part not responsible for forcing his fist to clench, not responsible for letting the blood spilled onto clutched crystal release the flow of magic, not responsible for creating visions only High Magician of Winter could produce.

Regardless of that part, the world around him- the scorched, fuming world- turns, just for a second, into white snowy barren field, before blooming with flowers his magic created, following orders his mind gave.

_(A man gasps, silver hair spilling over his shoulders as he rises from his chair. '"Garden"' he says, eyes of ice locking with other's. 'He's using "Garden"'. The other rises from his place with a nod, ignoring protests it causes. 'Let's go.' he says, violet glinting dangerously.)_

The red roses dutifuly bared their thorns, blooming, seducing; killing as the tiny flower beneath it spread its' poison without even touching enemy-anemone is poisonous even without him tampering with it, but letting it spread poison is even quicker than letting it work the normal way. Camelias bloom, beautifully but oh so silently, creating a wall none of the frights can cross. And if it tries, grabbing and biting, it chokes, as ranunculus slowly, discreetly tempers with it's nerves, driving it mad.

Orchids, he notices through the haze that  slowly embraces him-he cannot give in just yet, but the power is seeping from him with every flower blooming- are aggressive; they grow, wrapping themselves around their forms, digging the roots into any nook or cranny they can find on the body, and with each bud opening, strenghten their grip on the monsters, slowly breaking them until they're nothing but fertilizer.

His beloved narcissuses greet him gently next to his knees as he collapses, unable to stand and sustain the magic at the same time.

He just needs to hold long enough till the opponent runs out of monstrosities to throw at his country, then he'll crawl over to and recharge protection stone, and with this, he should be able to finally, finally, rest... No, he will need to trace the magic on the monstrosities, somebody with this much resources will cause danger to all countries within treaty. But, his limbs refuse to move, he isn't even sure he has them anymore, the shrieks sound farther away too, and he cannot even clearly see the silhouettes of the things his flowers dutifully rip apart... he gives himself order to clench his fist, hoping the pain will bring some kind of feeling back to the hand, refresh his brain, but no, he's been fighting, in pain for so long it just doesn't even register anymore. Or is it even there, was his hand listening to him? He thinks so, judging from the touch of leaves to his side-narcissus shouldn't grow that far up unless it recieves his power.

He looks down on the flowers around him, toying with the idea of leaning down, of borrowing their power yet again, but if he did that, he'd have exceeded the limit even farther than he already did.

And, as much as he wanted to rest, he also wanted to go back home, and no Magician ever went home after passing their limits as far as he would push. Would have to push.

He manages to force one leg under him. This wave was the last one, he can feel it in the waning of the smog-like aura from the air. Now if he only manages to get to his feet, Protection Crystal is just few metres away (they feel like miles from his perspective...), even if they deactivated it, only he could really destroy it. Even if they somehow disabled it, if he reactivates it now, and puts protection enchantment, it would hold this border up, at least until new group of magicians reinforce the guards and then...

There's a roar way too close, and even his hazy vision can confirm one of the remaining troops, bleeding in steaming blue, is charging right at him.

Narcissuses react like expected, tangling and trying to cover, but they're just like him at the moment, too fragile to do anything but buy him few seconds. Normally it's enough, but now he can barely move away, and his hands are too sloppy for offensive attacks and he cannot waste energy on protection spell that will get broken anyway...

Too long. The beast is just above him, and he braces for the impact, focusing all his consciousness into sustaining flowers-as long as this is the only unit left alive when he loses, the others...

'Tsumugi!'

The flash of silver doesn't come from the side or above him, but behind, and he feels losing his hardly fought for balance, but now there's arm, reaching, catching him, as the beast stumbles away with painful shrieks, flashes of silver appearing around its' body seconds before wounds do, but he doesn't see that anymore.

He does catch the violet above his face and warmth that spreads on his cheek.

'Tsumu...'

He smiles, falling into darkness before his name is even finished.

*

When he regains bit of consciousness, he's on the move. Or, more accurately, is being moved. He can feel the move, but also can feel arm across his middle and warmth at his back, holding him securely. He tries to recall his last memory, and smiles faintly, remembering violet.

'Taa-chan?' arms squeeze around him. He becomes faintly aware that something changes in the noise rumbling in his ears, probably chatter dying down, even if he can't tell it apart from sound of his own blood running. Was it always this noisy?

'You shouldn't be awake yet, Tsumugi.' oh, this voice, and those words he can hear clearly, maybe because they're spoken directly into his ear. The tone reminds him why he woke in the first place, though.

'Crystal...'

'Azuma-san reactivated it. Protection team is on its way. Mikage and Utsuki stayed behind to trace back the Creator.' The hand raises from his hip to cover his eyes. Not necessary really, everything is blurry anyway.

Well, at least he's seeing this time...

'You need to rest.' and probably get carried all the way back like useless luggage. Really, if Tasuku wasn't this kind, what would have happen to him by now?

'Sorry.' he relaxes these few muscles he managed to mobilize during the short exchange. There's a sigh, moving his hair.

'Really, you...' he doesn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. Bonuses only being childhood friends with the ruler using you can bring, he presumes.

'Sorry.'

'Just go to sleep until we reach Mankai Summit. Utsuki said Spring has send their Great Mage to help you.'

Tsumugi smiled faintly, before falling back into unconsciousness.

Second child of Winter King and only just recently chosen as the next Crown Prince Takato Tasuku, corrected his grip on slackened Mage in his arms. Turning to his fellow rider above mop of blue hair, he asked.

'Any idea why he's still insisting on waking up after almost killing himself?'

His silverheaded companion just chuckled, moving his horse close enough to move fringe from unconscious mage's eyes. King-to-be observed him calmly.

'Isn't that because he's just worried for you? You've told me he's always been like that.'

'That doesn't explain why he would wake up even when his power stripes him from his senses, Azuma-san.'

'I'm not so sure about that.' Azuma smirks at him. Tasuku wisely decides not to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anemone and ranunculus both are considered poisonous, but also are regularly used in the medicine. Anemone is especially funny, since it prefers cool climates, so it goes well with my Hisoka the Russian headcanon...  
> It's part of a much bigger fantasy setting I have in mind, but for now, I wanted to at least get a grasp on how I wanted to write it. Sorry for tagging relationship even though it's barely there, but well...it's not the last installment, I guarantee that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength in numbers apply to both mages and Nobles, but only one of them, Tasuku wishes to see near Tsumugi at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't mess up the characterization too much...aside of Homare, he's definitely ooc, he;s quiet most of the scenes he's in and that's not happening in canon like, ever? xD I'm sorry, Homare fans!

The tent has each side of it colored a different color, and is grand to say the least. It looks as if it was freshly set straight out of the cleaning, and honestly, if it was any other place in the world, Tasuku would suspect just that.

But, because Mankai Summit wasn't any other place, he knows it's magic, sewn onto the clothes with golden signs, absorbing the natural magic flowing freely around it and using it to make fragile construction stronger than any castle. It doesn't still his movements, as he stops his horse in front of the blue side of the tent and gets off of it. The flap of the tent opens as he is carefully taking Tsumugi into his arms, Azuma's grip on the reins of both their horses stabile. He doesn't order silverhead around- he's not so dumb to think he needs to. Instead they lock eyes for a second, and then Azuma smiles.

'I'll be there soon.'

Tasuku just nods-his dreamseer was a fickle man, but he was the one you could count on when it mattered, and Tasuku will have to count on him quite soon.

Turning around, an armful of mage in his arms- Tsumugi's breathing was so shallow he almost stopped few times just to listen to it, only Azuma's assurances and his own memories making him believe Mage was still alive- and approached the redhaired noble politely keeping entrance open for him.

The next room is full of other people wearing similar noble clothes to the one letting him in; that meant all of them were Tasuku's citizens, and all of them were not the person he hoped to see. They gasp, some with surprise, some with disgust (they cleaned the best they could on the way, but Tsumugi's clothes were still covered with splotches of both his and monsters' blood and dirt) some with mild disdain that was most likely directed at Tsumugi. Tasuku noted in the back of his mind to keep them as far away from his Mage as possible, in case some idiocy appears in their head. He regrets postponing the strict lecture he would give them too, but he needs to take care of more important things first.

'Homare.' he calls out and the first noble comes to his side. His red eyes flicker to Tsumugi's face and just for a second concern appears in them, before he redirects his gaze at Tasuku.

'This way.' He then prompts, before the Prince voices his question. 'Guy received a note from the Spring just as they were reaching the border.'

He doesn't offer to take Tsumugi from him-he knows Tasuku too well for that. Some of the nobles stir, some of them start to form protests, some even reach for him, but Tasuku's muscles tense and he glares.

'Later.' he snaps, and the noble unlucky enough to be the one stared down at at the  moment shrinks in himself, backing away. 'Homare, lead the way.'

Redhead nods, for once keeping his mouth shut, and they pass through the clothed inner wall, then the next one. From outside, tent doesn't  look big enough to fit more than two rooms, but they had stopped getting surprised by things like that a long time ago.

'I presume it was successful, but at a cost worth a Pyrrus glory.'

'Stop waxing poetics.' Tasuku sighs. 'Sorry. We left Mikage and Utsuki to trace the Creator, they should be back soon, though. I told them to just identify them and avoid combat.'

'Even though the opponent might have been in a similar status?' Homare pointed at Tsumugi with his eyebrow rised, but sidelong glance proved Tasuku that he actually looked relieved.

'A desperate Creator is as dangerous as a desperate Mage. We don't need more casualities.' he props Tsumugi up for a moment. In that position, he can feel the barely existing breath on his cheek.

'He'll be fine, Tasuku.' Homare looks at him, using his name, now that they're alone. 'He always gets better.'

Tasuku nods. He knows it, and especially now, when they have such a strong ally-

Allies, it turns out.

'Welcome back, Prince of Winter.' The hazelnut hair dance freely around her head and shoulders when the Mankai Witch- and Tsumugi's as well as all Great Mages' teacher- rises from her seat next to the bed situated in the center of the next room they enter. Her kind brown eyes stray to the bundle in his arms. 'Oh my...'

'I'm sorry for disturbing you again, Sensei.' Tasuku says, but she shakes her head. The answer comes in a male voice though.

'It's not your fault!'

As soft-looking and as strong as cherry blossoms, the great Mage of Spring emanates with energy, so much at opposite of what Tsumugi feels like in his arms... 'Sakuma.'

'Sakuya's right, you know, Tasuku-san.' He starts in surprise, turning to another gingerhead in the room-what was Summer Mage doing there as well? 'Sumeragi.'

'Man, dream communication is the best.' yet another voice, and Autumn Great Mage comes out from another corner of the room. He looks at Tsumugi. 'Welp, Tsumugi-san overdid it big time. Good thing Hyodo isn't as dumb as he pretends to be.'

'You just complimented your king, Banri-san.'

His lip twitches, even as Sensei ushers him to lay Tsumugi on the bed in the middle of the room, hearing the banter of the Mages. He still finds himself laying a hand on Tsumugi's cheek, once again checking his breathing, postponing the final separation of their bodies. He feels so tired all of sudden...

There's a hand on his upper arm, a supportive one, not pulling him, just sharing the warmth it offers- warmth and nothing more; even if Tsumugi is unconscious, his protections on Tasuku against any magic but Tsumugi's own are in place like invisible armor. Sakuma looks at him with warm sympathy and concern, feelings so much more obvious than on Winter people's faces.

'It will be fine, Tasuku-san. We're family.'

His naivety would cost him much more than just life, Tasuku thinks, nodding tiredly, if not for the fact that the Spring Mage had a willpower to make things come true of the same power his magic was.

'Sorry.' he adresses all three Mages in the room, bowing his head. 'I leave him in your care.'

'Of course.' there's note of self-assuredness in Summer - _Sumeragi Tenma's_ , scold Tsumugi-like voice in his head - voice.

'Easy-peasy, with all three of us it should be fine, right?' Au- Settsu's confidence is burst by the jab coming from Tenma-something about not lazing like the last time or something.

'Leave it to us, Tasuku-san!' Sakuma Sakuya's voice holds so much cheer and positivity, despite being just second youngest in the room, that even Tasuku finds it hard not to believe him. Winter Ruler nods, before reluctantly withdrawing, and, with the last look at Tsumugi, leaving the room, Homare silently following him. As soon as the fold of material closes behind them, he slumps, regretting every decision he has made ever since recieving the news of the eastern border being attacked, but mostly each one involving leaving Tsumugi alone. He's thankful it's Homare who assist him...

'Tsumugi-san is like an older brother to them.' when a female voice gently speaks next to them, he starts.

'Sensei.' he clears his throat. She was the only one able to pass Tsumugi's security spells, so when he was unavailable, it was her seeing him at his weakest states, and yet, he still couldn't stop feeling embarrassment at every instance of her seeing his weakened side. 'Shouldn't you be with-'

'The boys share power with each other at regular basis ever since treaty was formed. This isn't any different to that.' Woman explained softly. 'Right now your state is more important.'

'You're his King, Tasuku-kun.' she interrupts his protests before they even form. 'His state is much more dependent on you than what you think.'

'What should I do?' he asks in clipped tone. He's tired, but if this is going to help Tsumugi...

'For now? Getting yourself relaxed and rest well would be the best options...but I guess you won't be able to do it at order.' she puts a hand to her chin in thought. 'How about you try to destress? If your body manages to rest without magic's help, Tsumugi-san's recovery should also go a bit smoother.'

Tasuku remembers a horde of blue-wearing royals in the outerpart of the tent, and gives a wry smile. Homare takes half a step back.

They'll definitely annoy him enough before Azuma-san comes back. And once he does...

'That I can do.'

She moves her eyes from him to Homare, then to Homare's clothes, then understanding mixed with amusement twinkle in her eyes.

'Don't overdo it, please.' She asks, smiling.

'I won't.' Tasuku bows his head to her and turns on his heel. 'But Azuma-san might.'

Her laughter is as relieving as Sakuma's cheer, and Tasuku allows himself a thought.

_Tsumu will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's why I'm not allowed to post chapter works before finishing at least second to last chapter lol. This baby is just starting and I already abandoned it for more than two months xD I'm scared of the schedule going from now on...  
> It's...kinda big? Compared to previous chapters, I feel. But this is also what I'm more used to, writing big lumps of text not caring about good place to stop...even if it ends up being almost 3k words of worldbuilding and trying to grasp at the other characters orz  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this (laaaateeeeee) update, I hope to get story moving (like, properly moving) from now on!

The sun walks its whole route before they can leave their oldest in the care of his Prince and small group of aides, some even more peculiar than the ones they left at the sides of their own Kings (At least most of them couldn't fall asleep anywhere, though Sakuya would admit with a forced smile that it was only because it was his King's speciality).

They sit in the adjoined room, if you could call that a space with walls of cloth, even if said cloth was enhanced to be as soundproof as any wall would be.

‘But man, what actually was that?’ Banri, the Autum Mage, casually asked, turning one of the chairs backwards to use its' backrest as a prop for his arms. ‘Tsumugi-san was practically dry, and he’s like, the strongest of us.’

There’s a hmpf coming from the Summer Mage’s overall direction, but no rebuttal-they are tired to the same degree it seemed. No squabbling then. Pity.

‘So they didn’t tell you too, Banri-kun?’ the undercurrent of high energy over worried tone made Banri do a double take- how come Spring Mage has had enough power left to sound anything but exhausted was beyond his comprehension. ‘I know Tsuzuru-kun looked really pale when he received the vision that Azuma-san sent from the battlefield, but he refused to send it or describe it precisely to any of us.’ Sakuya pursed his lips. ‘Maybe Chikage-san, he pulled him to the side before we left, but that’s it.’

‘Well, Azuma cut off Muku before he could get a good glimpse, but even then he looked pretty shaken and at the verge of tears, so I think we’re better off not knowing.’

‘Isn’t your dreamseer at the verge of tears all the time though?’ Banri jabbed at the Summer Mage, but the younger man just huffed, making orange hair raise and fall onto his forehead again.

‘He’s not ever since Kumon has joined, for which I’ll be eternally grateful to your King, but definitely not you.’

Banri snorted.

‘You’re recovering, Tenma.’

‘Well, yeah, I can’t come back this beaten up or Yuki’ll chew me out.’

‘Your King is scary when he’s in a good mood.’ Autumn Mage agreed.

In the silence that briefly followed, he wondered on the answer to his original question.

Taichi has also been shaken by the vision from the battlefield, and he was only the inductor who helped to adjust the vision for their actual Dreamseer, Omi, who, just as his Spring counterpart, refused to tell them any details, giving only a quick run over for the old man Sakyo, who looked even more grim afterwards. Judging from the fact that Summer’s young Seer was completely cut off, it suggested quite a gore scenario, but he just couldn’t imagine the calm and ever composed, smiling Tsumugi-san in a bloody brawl...

‘It was „Garden” that left Tsumugi-san in that state.’ the large kettle of steaming brew landed in the middle of the table they were sitting around of, and all three of them jumped up like one.

‘Sensei!’

Hazelnut hair was still long and perfect for framing her small smiling face. Eyes of the same color swept over them, as Tachibana, the Witch of the Mankai Summit and their only support (or so they all thought until not too long ago) and teacher added a jar of honey and three cups next to the container with herbal tea meant for refreshing and speeding up their regenerative processes.

Banri scowled, when the honey was snatched away with a speed of light by the Summer Mage- brew was also bitter as rejection of a hottie on the street.

 

‘From what I’ve seen of Azuma-san’s vision, it was also cast at the very last moment possible.’ the only lady in the room sat down after making sure they poured decent amount of liquid into their cups. ‘So I can tell you it was a pretty bad fight.’

They didn’t need to hear the last sentence. „Garden” was the strongest, most cherished, and absolutely most destructive spell in the arsenal of the Winter Mage, the one all three of them were still struggling to master, even with the support of the crystals containing the essence of the spell, made by none other than its creator, Tsumugi himself.

 

‘So’ Banri shook his head when Spring Mage offered to wait for him to pour the honey before himself; the kid was too kind for his own good. ‘until Spring’s Moon Herald doesn’t come back we’re sitting ducks anyway, but we’re also to be kept in the dark on top of that?’

‘I don’t think that’s Tasuku-san’s plan.’ Their teacher leaned away on her stool. ‘It’s just that he’s busy with making his entourage leave you alone and worrying for Tsumugi-san that he didn’t consider updating you on- ah.’

They turned as one- sensing new presence in their direct closeness was a second nature to all of them.

Eyes of calm gold, covered slightly by silver hair too long to be comfortable in close combat, greeted them with small bow, as the Dreamseer of Winter country entered deeper into the room from the one his Mage was resting in.

‘I thought you might like knowing it, our Moon Heralds are already on their way back.’ Azuma Yukishiro has said, looking at the Spring’s Mage in particular. Then he turned to the lady of the room ‘Once we asess the situation after their arrival, we hopefully stop straining your hospitability, Sensei.’

‘You, or your aristocrats?’

‘Hopefully both, but them quicker than us.’ answered the newcomer without missing a beat. ‘Tasuku has left dealing with them to Homare, so on top of the trauma he asked me to inflict of them, they should be happy to oblige next order requesting their leave.’

‘He asked you to inflict trauma?’ Sakuya asked alerted, but their teacher settled him down with a sigh.

‘Azuma-san, please. No toying with children.’ She shot a stern glare in the direction of silverhead, and although the amused smile didn’t disappear, Azuma backed away a step.

‘I have the ability of sharing my memories with non-magicians.’ he reminded the redhead. ‘Since they complained about Tsumugi being careless and dragging the Crown Prince out of the palace, I just showed them what he has dealt with for them, and why Tasuku should have been the one to take him back.’

‘Ah.’ Their sensei clapped her hands. ‘So, Tsumugi-san was right and you do see energy of the magicians.’

‘It seems so.’

‘Same as Ikaruga, then?’ Tenma spoke, peering at silverhead with wary curiosity.

‘More or less, although it’s unusual ability for Dreamseer. It’s more logical to have this Sight on the Moon Heralds. They’re more likely to have to use it to judge the situation.’ their teacher explained, and Azuma smiled.

‘Well, Hisoka deals just fine without it, so-’

‘Wait, wait, wait, something doesn’t add up.’ Banri spoke up after mulling the conversation around him over a few times. ‘What does Azuma-san’s energy Sight has to do with Tasuku-san’s picking up Tsumugi-san? They’re not just childhood friends?’

‘There’s also it. Well, partially because of it.’ Azuma sat at a distance from them. ‘There’s nobody better protected than Tasuku in our country, and all the defenses, charms, shields are Tsumugi’s doing. They’re his energy.’

‘Wait, so you’re telling us that Tsumugi we’ve just healed wasn’t the completely depleted Tsumugi-san?!’ Tenma spoke up. They all knew that the mage’s resources reacted to the outside source of their own energy, either by filling them up or taking from them to fill up their own power.

Azuma shook his head.

‘More like, he was, but he had to be brought back from the minus to be at zero you’ve got him at.’

‘Magicians die when they’re completely-’ Sakuya stopped himself. ‘You mean-’

‘Tasuku has a tendency to worry over Tsumugi, but he doesn’t really imagine things about him that much.’ Azuma leaned forward. ‘When he was feeling Tsumugi stop breathing, I urged him to continue not because he was paranoid but to make sure he won’t discover he’s right.’

Round of gasps and curses.

‘Since he was the one carrying Tsumugi, the close proximity of Tsumugi’s creation would let him take energy to recover enough not to die anyway, and the time was of importance. Especially since every minute we were late, you’d have to wait up, meaning your kings might start to worry and suspect our country of a trap of some kind. Don’t look at me like that-’ he added with a lilt in his voice. ‘It’s natural, the Treaty is freshly forged and fragile, and you’re the strongest assets to balance the power of your kingdoms. If not for the condition of our Mage and the fact that the summit is a neutral territory, gathering you away from your courts would be a perfect way to weaken the countries before starting the invasion on them, especially since Winter country is technically the most advanced and least wounded by recent happenings on the court and so on.’

Starting with the fact that it was the only country with two princes ready to take the throne had anything happened to either one of them or the king himself. The fact that one of those princes was currently staying at the bedside of the unconscious mage really didn’t compensate for absence of all other mages on their courts. With said courts usually younger than the Winter’s by more than half a lifetime, a testament to constant turbulences calmed down only by the intervention of mages choosing young but promising youth to lead each country with all the support they could receive.

 

And it wasn’t even that the Winter country was the most advanced, as the Seer has said- harsh environment successfully prevented development of regular farming, with short spring and cold autumn barely enough to grow more sustainable crops, as opposed to overflowing Spring country, full of farmable plains, or Summer country, blessed with warmth and meadows for al the livestock to eat to their fullest, with patches of sturdy green even in winter. The metallurgy skills, Winter shared with the country of Autumn, as the mines were located in the mountain chain serving as the border between the two, ancient pacts protecting the miners from accidentially crossing to the wrong side in search of the ores. On top of that, Winter country’s craftship focused more on metal art rather than weapons, with the exception of swords that were a mix between the two anyway. So, in that aspect, Winter also lacked advantage.

 

What Seer really meant, and what all young mages in the room knew from first hand experience, was how inbued with magic the country and some of the people there were. The fact that, the human population stayed well-fed for years with strongly restricted crops, how no natural catastrophe was too big for them to get up from, it all was testament to the power of rulers in managing the most varuable and uncontrollable source of them all that was magic.

The advantage Great Mages of other countries were supposed to balance out from besides their kings seats, Tenma realised with strange dread, eyeing eerily smiling silverhead in the room.

 

‘Azuma-san, again, no scaring children in this place.’ the voice of their teacher was admonishing, but somehow seemed to lift the tense veil that wrapped around them after Winter’s dreamseer comment. ‘There’s a reason why we encouraged connections between countries outside of the all Mages learning in Mankai, and that was to ensure the pressure isn’t entirely on them as you just painted.’

‘Yes, my apologies.’ the lilt in Azuma’s voice took on a happier note, rather than amused. ‘And it seems that one of those connections are just about coming back.’

‘They do?’ Sakuya, until now sitting with his eyes focused on his mug, lifted his face, expression expectant. ‘Ah, you’re right! Welcome back, Chikage-san!’

‘I thought I said something about greeting me before I even enter room, Sakuya.’ the tall man with glasses that all but seemed to materialise from one of the fabric walls informed excited redhead. Nonetheless he did return the greeting. ‘I’m back. We’re back.’

The reason of correction didn’t even bother to form words, collapsing with a grunt onto the chair next to -until then only- Winter citizen and soon falling sideways into his lap. Dreamseer’s smile didn’t even wave, noted Banri with mix of fascination and dread. Nobody normal felt this much at ease with a Moonlight Herald near them. Forget that nobody in the room currently could be called normal. But.

While Autumn Mage seemed to battle with thoughts, Azuma raised his hand and experimentally patted short white hair. Not meeting any protest he started regular petting motion on the pale man in dark clothes, as the recipent of the gesture closed eyes.

‘Hello Hisoka. How was it?’

‘Tiring.’

‘Everything’s tiring to you.’ quipped his partner, shoving his green hair away from his forehead and taking off the glasses. Starting to clean them on the material produced from nowhere, he added. ‘Though I agree it was harder than I expected.’

‘April was pain in the ass, too.’ Hisoka continued, opening one eye to watch the greenhead squawk. ‘Nothing new, though.’

‘It was you who were ready to fall asleep even on the way there December, you little-’

‘Now, now.’ Spring Mage jumped from his seat as soon as the newcomers appeared and now was standing directly next to the greenhead, grasping at his shoulder lightly. ‘Did you find what you were looking for? Chikage-san.’

The called man carefully released his arm from the other’s grasp- it was a known fact Moon Heralds normally don’t enjoy other’s touch, though there were at least two exceptions of the rule- and put his glasses on, expression carefully guarded.

‘About that...we probably will need advice of Winter’s Prince.’

The hand stilled in the locks of Chikage’s partner, before resuming the petting motion, Azuma’s smile a textbook neutral expression, eyes glassed over. Then that crumbled as the shock took over his face, setting all the other people in the room on high alert. They all knew the long-haired man was reaching out to his Prince.

‘But...that’s...’ he starts before the chuckle bubble out of him, Hisoka eyeing him calmly from his position on his lap.

‘Azuma-san?’ Their teacher asks tenatively, Moonlight Herald of Spring in front of her and Spring Mage, between them and the lauging Winter Seer. It’s his partner who answers though.

‘They did something insane again, didn’t they? Tasuku and Tsumugi.’

‘Calling your own ruler and Mage by their names-’ Tenma started, a sense of hurt pride at etiquette being repeatedly broken replaced by the shock once Azuma answered, the words they were expecting in no less than two days from now.

‘More or less. Tsumugi is awake.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!  
> Also, thank you for comment, lots of kudos and bookmarks (when they eventually come :D)! I'll do my best for you not to regret it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...sorry? For leaving it for months? I wanted to wrap it up in two chapters but it seems the plot decided to get longer than that. I had to split what was originally planned to be only this chapter into this chapter and next, but only now did I realize that if I don't do that I'll get a chapter practically the length of the whole story till now xD (forget that most of the story is worldbuilding...)  
> Anyway, Tsumugi is awake, yay! (well...)

True to Seer words, when they all but fall into the room their oldest was left to rest in, they can see Winter Prince with relieved, if angry expression supporting Tsumugi from behind, letting him sit up and lean on himself.

They stop and stare for a moment.

‘Tsumugi.’ Tasuku hisses, and Mage basically pouts.

‘I swear it’s just a little bit of dizzyness. Really, I’m fine.’

‘Maybe, but...’

‘There’s really no buts.’ the Mage’s hands seem to shake with effort, but they do lead hand of the prince over to his chest anyway. ‘Still beating. See?’

‘That’s not the proof of you not needing rest!’

‘I’ve rested plenty on the way here. I can rest later?’ Tsumugi asked as an afterthought, before his eyes fell on the group just staring at them. ‘Ah.’

Tasuku looked up as well, his eyes instantly locating two silverheads.

‘Good job, Mikage, Utsuki.’ he held Tsumugi down by his shoulders. ‘Sorry, I’d get up to properly greet you and thank you-’ his eyes sweep over gathering of Mages staring ‘-but this guy here just won’t settle down.’

‘I am settled down, though...’

‘Because I’m preventing you from slipping away and then falling on your face while trying to stand up?’ Tasuku asked rhetorically, his grip on Mage’s shoulders not slackening. Tsumugi seemed to give up with a pout, his weight falling back onto Prince’s chest.

‘Sorry.’ his eyes move to the Mages at the entrance of the room. ‘To you too, guys. I can feel you’ve put a lot of energy into me.’

‘Usually, you’re not supposed to feel that though. Tsumugi-san.’ Banri finally found his voice. ‘Your body should’ve remodeled our magic into your own.’

‘Well, yes...’ Tsumugi trailed off, but his teacher didn’t let it slip. She throws him disapproving look

‘It’s because normally the body works on that while Mage is unconscious.’ Tsumugi doesn’t meet her eyes. ‘So can you tell us why did you force yourself to postpone it? Because if it’s just because you think you might be a nuisane, I’m putting you under timed sleep spell and this time you don’t wake up before two days pass, danger or not.’

‘Being a nuisance is true too, but-’ he ameds quickly when her eyes flash dangerously. ‘I also wanted to check with everyone. The source of this attack felt... well, strange, and I couldn’t be sure it won’t repeat itself in other countries-’

‘About that, actually.’ Hisoka suddenly spoke up, cutting his Mage off. ‘We picked something up.’

Chikage filled in for his partner, business like-tone in tact.

‘We traced the source of the monsters, but unfortunately, the Creator was already...unavailable.’ his eyes swept briefly over faces of Spring and Summer Mages. ‘We haven’t put a hand to it, but De-Hisoka found something he felt like it belonged to Winter. I also found it odd in the cave the man was sending those monstrosities from. Ah, we sealed the exit; there were some papers and tomes that probably shouldn’t be seen by human eye, but that will probably best be decided by the Teacher.’ Chikage finishes with a nod to the woman. Meanwhile, Hisoka pulls a small dark shape out of his clothes. He unwraps the dark cloth, careful not not touch the thing that is inside, before taking few steps and setting it on the bed where both Tsumugi and Tasuku, as well as the rest of the room, can see it.

‘I wasn’t with the court long enough to be sure, but. It feels like you’d know it.’ he says quietly to the Prince and the Mage staring at the small gold signet with engraving of the chair surrounded by rays of light. While Tsumugi’s face is clearly distraught, Tasuku’s outright annoyed.

‘This again.’

‘Again?’ Tenma asks, but Banri, who leaned forward to take a closer look, snarled suddenly.

‘God’s Throne.’

‘Yeah.’ Tsumugi agreed silently, hands gripping the blanket on his legs. ‘Kamikizaka-san...’

‘Who?’ warily asked Moon Herald of Spring. Tasuku seemed to fight with the attack of migraine, as he answered, one hand massaging the bridge of his nose.

‘Previous Great Mage of Winter and my former teacher, Kamikizaka Reni.’ his other hand unconsciously dragged current Great Mage closer to himself. ‘Exiled out of the country for many crimes against the throne that included but weren’t restricted to trying to kill adept for next Great Mage and trying to destroy his gift, as well as trying to build a rift between two Princes.’

He looked on to seemingly still fuming Banri.

‘Seems like he caused trouble in Autumn, as well.’

‘Welll’ Banri drawled. ‘Manipulating the inductor of the Dreamseer into believing he’s had no power would be a great start to the list.’

‘Taichi-kun?’ Tsumugi asked with disbelief. While it was quite rare for the country to require two people to form a Dreamseer combi, Tsumugi was the one who pointed out the potential inductor to the court of Autumn. Banri nodded, seemingly trying to contain his fury. Taichi was also known to have glass-like self-confidence, despite having the rarer talent of inducing the Dreamseers rather than being the passive vessel of the skill.

‘It makes sense.’ Tasuku’s voice unintentionally lowered to a growl. ‘This man was incredibly skilled at manipulating those younger than him.’

‘Tasuku...’ in normal circumstances, Tsumugi would be able to help the Prince manage his emotions, to lower the level of stress he was showing in front of foreigners, no matter how friendly. But, in this state, all he could do was to lean back, his head falling onto other’s shoulder, snapping Tasuku’s attention back to him.

Prince sighed heavily, hand falling to join itself with his Mage’s.

‘Homare remembers him, but Mikage and Azuma-san joined court only after he got exiled, and Guy-san arrived to the court already with Tsumugi as the only Great Mage anybody talked about. So it’s quite natural Hisoka didn’t recognize the crest- I’m surprised you even felt it was something of the Winter, if I’m honest.’

‘It felt like you the first time we’ve met.’ Hisoka dryly compared, making Tasuku stiffen. ‘It didn’t last, though. Glad it didn’t, I wouldn’t be working for you otherwise.’

‘You definitely didn’t have to say the last line.’ Chikage murmured from his place.

‘It wouldn’t be Hisoka if he didn’t though.’ Azuma pointed with suspicious amount of cheer. He seemed to be quite enjoying himself, considering the situation.

‘Azuma-san...’ The great Mage of Winter looked at the Mankai witch that ghosted his line.

‘Blooming Charm.’

‘Blooming Cha- you got me there.’ she chuckled. Then glowered at the Winter Seer that looked away after a while. Sakuya blinked.

‘What’s a blooming charm?’

Autumn and Summer Mages shrugged, but Tachibana turned to them with a wave of her hand.

‘It’s just a thing you’re saying around here when you double your lines with somebody.’

‘And Tsumugi-san knows this because...?’ Banri rose his eyebrow.

‘I grew up near there. Till we were nine, then I had to be moved to the court.’ Tsumugi’s speech became slurred, but the sentences remained coherent.

‘We?’

‘Don’t pretend you forgot we were peers, Settsu.’ Tasuku answered wryly, making short work of laying his Mage down. ‘You rest now. You can let me handle the known evil, right.’

‘You could always order him to, you know.’

‘I could, but only if he would listen. You’re more similar than you think, Azuma-san.’ Tasuku pulls the cover over his Mage. ‘I can listen to the report late- right.’ he says, as his Moonlight Herald plop on top of the covers, fast asleep. Tsumugi’s eyes seem to dull with sleep.

‘I did say I will use sleep spell on him myself, so don’t even think about apologizing to me for occupying the bed as your Herald did the spell for me, Tasuku-kun.’ warned the Witch just as the Prince turned to do so. He blinked.

‘Right.’ he cleared throat awkwardly, pointing in the general direction of the entrance other Mages entered through, then in the general direction of two slumbering men. ‘Do you all mind if we move?’

They filed out of the room without a word, but once the flap returned after the last person, the Witch flicked her hand and sigil of four-colored flower appeared on the entry.

‘For their peace.’ she explained, adding that the lock appeared on every entry to the room Winter Mage was slumbering in. Tasuku just nodded, before leaning on the table on which sat abandoned cups. Three Mages reluctantly returned to their places and beverages, eagle eyes of their teacher on them, as the rest of Winter entourage looked for places for themselves.

‘Is giving me the scare of my life the only way he knows how to work.’ Tasuku murmured to himself, eyes closed, before exhaling and rising his head.

‘I’m sorry to hold you back in your ways back to your countries.’ he started, looking at the three Mages and Moon Herald of Spring. ‘But judging from what Settsu has mentioned before, this issue is going affect everyone.’

‘Maybe we shall connect to them then.’ suggested Tenma, slowly raising his hand, but Azuma beat him to it, leaving small square in the middle of the table.

‘I’m getting to your kingdoms as we speak.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand Tsumugi is asleep again. Let the rest of the Mankai make their appearance in next chapter, Muse (hopefully still sometime this year ^^')  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
